Haunted
by PinkCollins
Summary: Following his suspension Ric finds himself sharing a drink with Serena who tries to get the truth with regards to his situation.


He had just been suspended, Ric was leaving Holby City Hospital; he had hoped for a quiet get away, not too many people knowing the facts, not until he was long out of the way.

His belongings were already in his car, how he managed to get everything out of the office without Chantelle noticing he did not know, a beaming ray of sunshine was the last person he would want to see. Now with a coat, and a few remainder papers in hand, Ric had almost made it out just as if it was a usual end of shift exit.

However, no sooner had he stepped out of the lift, he bumped into none other than his work-rival and colleague Serena Campbell, who seemed to be eager to find the underlying cause of this suspension.

'Ric, I've just heard? It's completely ludicrous Imelda can't suspend you'

'Well, Serena she has and there is nothing I can do about it'

'Now don't be silly, she doesn't have the authority to do so and on what grounds?'

'Regardless, I'm out of here, a hospital ran by some busy-body ex nurse who pokes her nose around, is not what I want'

'Not like you to give up a fight'

'With that in charge, there is no fight, now if you'd excuse me'

Shocked by Ric's defeatist attitude and having heard of his previous battles with former CEOs and DOS, and even with the sparring debates Serena had with Ric. She believed he was either getting to old to play this constant game, or there was something else to this matter - the reason behind his suspension.

'How about a parting drink on me?' Piped Serena just as Ric was walking away.

Turning around Ric smiled 'you will not take no for an answer will you?

'No'

'Well it's a free drink, so how can I decline'

That is all that Ric was hoping it would be a drink, one drink. Possibly listen to Serena rant about the latest events on AAU, anything that would keep conversation off himself.

'That's settled then, Albie's - 10 minutes?'

'Right you are'

Sitting at the bar, without a drink and feeling a little unsettled when he could hear a group of nurses giggling in the background, his fears of his secret were rife. Usually the odd tittle tattle wouldn't bother him, but this was a situation taken out of context, granted he had been a little haunted by their encounter, but it was never his intention to cause this much aggro.

Finally arriving, Serena pulled up the seat next to Ric.

'There was me expecting you to have stood me up and ran off home'

'It's hardly a date, and I thought I sauntered'

'Not losing your sense of humour then'

'Not yet, might do if I don't get that drink'

Serena just smirked and signalled to the barman 'A glass of your finest red and...'

'A Whiskey' Ric cut her off.

Upon receiving their drinks, both were eager to get conversation going, unfortunately for Ric, conversation would not be in his favour.

'So' they spoke in unison.

Knowing he would not get his way of line, he allowed Serena to take lead of the conversation.

'Now tell me, this suspension, how you managed to ruffle Imelda's feathers'

'Do we really have to talk about this'

'Yes' Serena sternly stood her ground 'Look I have finally got my way and back on to Keller, and I find that Mr Old School of Medicine has been suspended, meaning I will have no-one to share the fun with'

'Well congratulations, I assure you will do fine without me around'

'Where's the fun in that, having no-one to annoy with their working methods' Serena gave Ric a cheeky nudge

Downing his drink Ric, really wasn't for fun and games 'It seems it is my methods that are wrong and why...'

'You've been suspended, okay'

'And why I am now leaving, thanks for the drink'

'Why can't you just relax and stop being a complete grump'

Feeling slightly aggravated by Serena, which sometimes was a frequent, Ric slightly broke defence 'Look, I messed up'

'It can't have been that bad'

'I kissed Lilah'

'Oh, now that is... Ric I had heard many things on the rumour mill, but I really thought you were better than that, I mean Lilah'

'It was a mistake, a stupid little action that's been blown out of proportion'

'Oh come on, there has to be more to it than that, unless you forced yourself upon her, I can't see how she would make a complaint'

'Of course I didn't force myself on her'

'So?'

'So?'

'What happened?'

'Why are you so interested?'

'Well, given that you are one of Holby's greatest consultants I am sure there has to be a little more to it than a kiss to get you suspended'

'I had to fail her on her assessment'

'Well that's it then, she obviously thinks you are using that against her and failing her is a way of punishing her for your encounter'

'You really think that low of me'

'No, I didn't, I don't, I want to help, and working on Keller just wouldn't be the same without you'

Ric took a breath, once again the more human side to Serena was on show, and he felt that maybe he could be a little more honest, reveal his real intentions and how he was somewhat spooked by Lilah.

'She reminded me of someone, someone I cared about'

'Someone you were in love with?'

'Yes' Ric sighed 'and I let her down in so many ways'

'Guessing she was someone special'

'She was, when I was with Lilah conducting her assessment, I saw something, in her eyes, I saw Diane'

Serena just smiled softly and encouraged him to go on.

'She was one of the best people I had ever worked with, we just spent too much time dancing the merry go round of life to really ever be honest and make it. So much promise and hope a real raw talent, wasted'

'What happened to her?'

'She, her life was taken from her when she, the car she was in was hit by a train, I was there in that room, and it was like she was back there with me, the woman who I loved was there with me'

'You were haunted by a former ghost in likes of Lilah'

Ric nodded in response, and there were no more words that could be spoken, Serena just placed a comforting hand over his and she smiled, she finally started to understand the man.


End file.
